


Család

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Az Outcast című részhez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Család

Család

Miért jöttem ide? Nem ismertem azokat az embereket, és ők se engem. Még a saját testvéremet se. 4 év, ennyi telt el. Végig néztem a házon, ahol egykor éltem, és érzem, hogy nem sok minden köt már ide. De ő az apám volt, és ő a bátyám, hát elfelejtem dühös szavait és bekopogok az ajtón.


End file.
